Extensive renovation of the major animal facility located in Wolf Hall was completed in January 1974. Cages, racks, and watering systems have aided in meeting requirements of the Animal Welfare Act of 1970 and will substantually facilitate the university's eligibility for AAALAC accreditation. Professionally direct full-time animal technicians and a half-time secretary will allow implementation of a sound centrally administered program of laboratory animal care. Animals enjoy a clean, healthful environment with 7 days a week care. Investigators have more uniform experimental animals kept in a centralized facility. Funds have been requested to continue and implement the animal care programs.